


The Last Name Assimilation

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Post-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after they've broken up, seeing his last name tacked onto Penny's was enough to get his heart thundering in his chest. (Originally posted on 12/21/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Name Assimilation

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of anothe BBT fanfic. Not a huge fan of this pairing, but I used to think it was cute. Please enjoy.

Leonard sighs as he unlocks the door.

Being one of her friends, Penny had called him, pleading for him to bring her a clean blouse, as she had spilled something all over the one she was currently wearing, and they wouldn't allow her to work looking like that. He tries to think of what could have possibly happened to Penny that would allow her to have done that, and a fond smile crosses over his features.

Over the frantic call, Penny told him that it would be in her room, so that was where he was headed as soon as he got into her place. Get in, get out, hurry up before Sheldon pops in to try and clean again.

Leonard makes his way to her room, memories assaulting him each and every step of the way. He pushes them back like the ghosts they are, and sees his target. He moves to get the car keys in his hands when something catches his eye.

A piece of paper, crumbled up beneath her bed, just barely sticking out from under the dust ruffle. Normally, he would just let it be, but it's just so innocuous that it must be unimportant. He figures the least he can do is throw it out for her - even though the rest of her room leaves much to be desired in the cleanliness department.

Instead of doing just that, he bends down and picks it up, feeling the flimsy paper between his fingers. He looks at it for a minute and sees that there is just a bit of writing on the inside. Curiosity killing the physicist, he opens it and gazes inside.

For a moment, he thinks he might be dreaming, might just be seeing what he's wanted to see for the longest time.

In her loopy, girlish, almost unreadable scrawl, is written _Mrs. Penny Hofstadter._

Leonard stares at the thing for a moment, thinking that his eyes must be deceiving him, and realizes his mouth is agape with shock.

There are doodles and whatnot around the name - little dogs and cats and _is that a beaker?_ \- but the name is the only thing that he is interested in. He can't take his eyes of the thing, and now realizes that his heart is thudding in his chest. Funny, he thought it'd stopped completely.

Leonard then sees that there is a faint line scribbled across the page, looking like she had drawn through the display. He can picture her there, drawing away and then realizing what she had written. Shocked and appalled, she scribbled lightly over what she created, as if embarrassed about partaking in something so girly.

Leonard finds himself smiling for a bit as he looks down at the paper, his chest suddenly feeling quite heavy in comparison to before. He looks behind him - this would be the perfect moment to get caught snooping in her room. There's no one there, and Leonard heaves another sigh, heavier than the first.

Instead of throwing it away, like Sheldon no doubt would have, Leonard crumbles it back up and places it back where he found it. Wouldn't want to give Penny the thought that he had seen it.

He grabs the blouse she wants and folds it up, slinging it over one arm as he heads to the door.

Leonard gives one last, lingering glance over her room - his eyes purposefully not landing on the strange, hope-giving little note - before turning out the light.


End file.
